


恋爱从kiss开始

by salon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon
Summary: 游乐园爱情故事
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	恋爱从kiss开始

这是崔胜澈第二次见到那个人。

说是那个人也有些不恰当，毕竟对方只是一只穿着游乐园玩偶服的兔子。

他远远地看着那只兔子站在棉花糖贩卖车的后面，帮着卖棉花糖的小姐姐把做好的云朵们递到小朋友手里，然后再笑嘻嘻地摸摸孩子们的头。

别问崔胜澈是怎么看出来兔子先生笑嘻嘻的，反正玩偶脸上的表情挺明朗，总不至于头套下的人在哭吧。

不像自己。他捶了捶头。一副呆傻的表情。

忘记说了，崔胜澈也是穿着玩偶服的游乐园工作人员之一，只不过他是一只只能卖蠢的大狮子罢了。

崔胜澈来应聘暑期兼职的时候，一开始也是想要穿那身兔子玩偶装的，准确来说是他一见到那身玩偶装就一见钟情了。粉粉嫩嫩的，多好看啊，小朋友肯定也喜欢。

当时只有他一个人来应聘这个职位，本来以为胜券在握，没想到负责人说他形象和兔子的气质一点都不符合。

崔胜澈想怎么还带人身攻击啊，裹得严严实实谁知道自己长什么样。

可是迫于压力，他还是一言不发地看着对方从角落里拖出一身毛茸茸的玩偶服，本来以为是威风凛凛的狮子王，结果只是装傻充愣的笨蛋狮子头。

他想这就和我形象符合吗，看着一脸期待的负责人最后还是什么都没说出来。

兼职开始小半个月过去了，那身兔子服还是没人认领，一直被放在更衣室角落的筐子里。崔胜澈不由得怀疑这只是游乐园为了吸引自己这种冲着好看衣服而来的傻瓜制造的噱头而已。毕竟从自己开始，期间陆陆续续来了猫咪狐狸和更傻的仓鼠，就是没有人能穿起那身兔子服。

在崔胜澈以为兔子服要开始落灰的时候，那身衣服突然不见了。

他也顾不上自己衣服只套了半截，就在更衣室里转了好几圈，最后断定兔子服是真的被穿走了。

权顺荣进来了，开始套他那身比狮子还傻的仓鼠服，他正往短呼呼的仓鼠手臂里伸胳膊，看着崔胜澈站在那一动不动还带着一副若有所思的表情，开口问道：“哥，你是不是哪里不舒服？”

崔胜澈听见权顺荣的声音，才终于从招到了兔子员工的震惊事实中回过神来，指着原来放着衣服的角落：“顺荣啊，兔子被谁穿走了？”

他们之间一直开玩笑，说明明文俊辉已经蹦蹦跳跳够像兔子了，最后还是当上了猫玩偶，兔子究竟得是何方神圣才配得上游乐园最好看的玩偶服啊。

权顺荣这才想起来，刚才进来前好像看到两只长耳朵从走廊那头过去了，当时没注意，这会儿被崔胜澈一点拨才意识到兔子服找到主了。

两人正在消化事实，文俊辉突然闯了进来，后面还跟着慢吞吞的全圆佑：“大发！我刚才看到兔子了！”

于是崔胜澈接下来的一整天都在寻找那位兔子先生。

游乐园有规定，每只玩偶虽然没有固定的行径路线，但是一定不能离开自己的园区。比如崔胜澈的狮子只能在丛林探险区活动，文俊辉和全圆佑一般在奇幻乐园，而兔子的主场应该是在童话城堡。

瞧瞧，连园区都有限制，这已经不只是人身攻击了。可是崔胜澈也明白，一只大狮子踏进童话城堡成何体统，就算狮子面具下面是个帅哥也拯救不了会被吓哭的小姑娘们。

不过崔胜澈应该感激，过了前面那个旋转木马，就是丛林探险区和童话城堡的交界处，他几乎一整天都在这块区域晃悠。

从童话城堡出来的孩子们都挺奇怪，一只狮子傻乎乎地站在探险区的大门口转来转去，男孩子们大着胆子上去和狮子握手，那只狮子才停下来原地转圈的脚步，弯下腰配合地和他们拍照。

第一次见到兔子果然是在园区门口。

发现兔子到来的那天守株待兔并没有成功，等崔胜澈回到更衣室，那套兔子服已经好好地躺在了置物柜里。问了问其他人，也都说没看到神秘的兔子先生。

溜得还真快啊。崔胜澈抱着狮子脑袋站在那套衣服前想。真不愧是兔子。

不过第二天兔子就主动出现在他面前了。

崔胜澈照例在交界处打转，正和几个要从探险区离开的小朋友挥手告别呢，没想到这几个毛孩子撒腿就跑。

“哇！！！是新来的兔子先生！！！”

崔胜澈抬头一看，才发现兔子身后跟着几个刚从童话城堡出来的小朋友往这边来了，好像是要把他们送出园区的样子。

然后兔子先生就和他对视了。

狮子和兔子站在旋转木马前面面相觑，这场景还挺滑稽。孩子们也有点懵，不过好几个女孩都在书上看过狮子是要吃兔子的，就壮着胆子喊：“笨狮子不要欺负兔子先生！”

崔胜澈愣住了，谁说要欺负他了，他想。结果下一秒他就看到兔子捂住了嘴，他不知道为什么就能猜到头套下面的那个人一定是在偷笑。然后兔子就装作惊慌失措的样子逃走了。

瞧着兔子一蹦一跳的背影，孩子们都转过来带着埋怨的表情看他。崔胜澈无语。怎么第一次见面就落了下风，看来这只兔子不但溜得快还挺会见风使舵。

第二次见面就是现在了。

崔胜澈盯着那个正在发棉花糖的身影，也不知道旁边的孩子又觉得这只狮子想吃兔子了。

上天作证，崔胜澈真的不是饿了，他其实只是想和兔子先生认识一下，毕竟狮子狐狸猫和仓鼠已经是关系密切的现实朋友了，唯独兔子还游离在小团体之外。

他想大家毕竟都是身为玩偶，怎么都得互通姓名吧，可是兔子总也不给他们机会。只有和兔子一起工作的仓鼠权顺荣，勉强和兔子算是说过两句话。

游乐园还是有规定，工作时间不能发出声音，不然孩子们听到玩偶说着人类语言会破坏掉梦幻感的。

所以权顺荣和兔子的“对话”也很离奇——

到了休息时间，仓鼠打手势问道：“要一起吃饭吗？”

兔子摆摆手意思是不用了，下一秒就消失在拐角处。

“所以他真的都不用吃饭吗？”权顺荣啃着饭团真诚发问：“这都一个礼拜了，午休时间我从来没看到过那只兔子。”

全圆佑打开可乐给文俊辉递过去，因为猫的玩偶服真的很难穿，文俊辉不想脱下来，就一直都是像残疾人一样十分艰难地解决午饭，全圆佑这时候通常扮演着重度残障的看护人，说是尽心尽力帮着但看起来还是漫不经心的样子。

“谢谢。”文俊辉费劲地接过瓶子：“话说回来胜澈哥今天不吃饭吗？”

全圆佑摇摇头：“早上他说头疼，这会儿估计在哪里休息吧。”

权顺荣依然口齿不清：“胜澈哥还说想和兔子认识，我看兔子根本就不想加入我们嘛！”

第三次和兔子先生的见面来得很快。

崔胜澈早上起来就觉得头疼，幸亏这天的天气不是很热，不然在狮子头套里闷一整个上午搞不好直接当场昏倒。

他拖着沉重的步子走回员工区，摘了头套抱在怀里，因为不舒服也不怎么想吃东西，就径直往休息区后面的树荫下走去准备躺一会儿。

崔胜澈发誓，他真的不知道这么轻易就能抓到兔子。

他刚转过弯就看见一个靠在长椅上的身影，粉白色的兔子头套被压在那人身后靠着，嘴里叼着什么东西——

嗯？叼着什么东西？游乐园里怎么可以抽烟？就算是在员工区也不行！哇这兔子看起来还蛮乖没想到竟然还会抽烟！

崔胜澈还穿着狮子服，本来挺笨拙，这会儿行动仿佛受到正义的驱使也变得灵活了起来：“喂！你怎么在这里抽……烟……”

兔子先生转了过来，崔胜澈这才看清他嘴里叼着的不是香烟。

对方亚麻色的短发有些乱，应该是先前摘下头套之后没来得及整理，眼睛很大，嘴角挂着戏谑的微笑。

兔子先生的声音也很好听：“哦——原来狮子先生不认识棒棒糖吗？”

真的很丢脸。

崔胜澈觉得每一次和兔子见面都被残忍虐杀，明明他才是站在食物链顶端的狮子。

他甩了甩脑袋，觉得欲哭无泪。

兔子先生倒是很大方，挪了挪身子腾出来了一半位置：“要坐吗？”

崔胜澈走过去，抱着那又蠢又笨的狮子头坐下，感觉这角色真是为自己完美设计。

兔子先生笑了，他是真的很好看，和兔子的形象也是完全贴合。

崔胜澈更崩溃了，觉得这世界太不公平，为什么有人天生就能有兔子一样的机灵劲儿，自己就只能当个笨蛋狮子呢。

看着崔胜澈垂头丧气，兔子先生好像真的很开心的样子：“你叫什么名字啊？”

崔胜澈没想到兔子会主动和自己搭话，但这也没能提起他的精神，名字卡在嗓子眼里只发出几个意味不明的音节。

“你说什么啊。”兔子先生凑得近了点，笑眯眯地又问了一遍。

崔胜澈这下确定了，兔子就算是在头套里肯定也是这么笑的。

他嘟嘟囔囔报了自己的名字，转头又觉得不对。

——他们离得太近了。

狮子这才发现兔子先生的眼睛是棕色的，他有些尴尬地没话找话：“喂——兔子眼睛不都是红的吗？你这算是哪门子兔子啊。”

兔子又笑了：“胜澈真是傻瓜，我又不是真正的兔子。”

说着那人抱起自己的兔子头套，站起来摆摆手说他的休息时间到了。

崔胜澈这才反应过来，他还不知道兔子的名字呢。他伸手去拉兔子，却只抓到了短短的兔子尾巴。

兔子先生跳出去一步，又开始假装惊慌：“哇！胜澈真的好可怕，狮子终于要对兔子下手了吗！”

崔胜澈用狮掌捂住了脸，任凭兔子成功逃脱。

又是一次惨败。

这个暑假来游乐园的孩子都知道，新来的兔子先生总爱开笨蛋狮子的玩笑。

“狮兔大战真的很有意思！”就连文俊辉也这么觉得。

全圆佑摆手，认为文俊辉果然还是个孩子：“我看这只是看狮子哪次输得更惨比赛吧，这是胜澈哥和自己的战斗。”

要是让崔胜澈听见他的小伙伴这么评价他，本来就占不到先机的狮子又该在头套下默默哭泣了。

崔胜澈兼职结束的那天刚好赶上了游乐园的庆典。

整个园区的玩偶都集合在一起，手拉着手一起转圈跳舞。

仓鼠先生意外地吸引了观众的眼球，在大家的印象里仓鼠先生总是笨笨的样子，小心翼翼地捧着手里的坚果道具，没想到放下坚果的仓鼠这么灵活，竟然还会做wave，在台下观看的小朋友忍不住使劲鼓掌。

散场之前，兔子先生好像知道今天是崔胜澈最后一天在这里打工，他主动走过来，想要拥抱崔胜澈。

崔胜澈吓了一跳，这动作反映在狮子身上真的是非常好笑——

孩子们只看见笨蛋狮子往后退了一步，举起一只爪子，在趔趄中勉强稳住了身子。

但狮子最后还是没能躲过兔子的拥抱。

今天的兔子先生好像格外强硬，非得要抱住他的天敌狮子。

孩子们看见这一幕倒是很开心，因为兔子先生终于要和笨蛋狮子和好了。

但是下一秒兔子又去用头撞了狮子一下，狮子却捂住了嘴巴，孩子们都笑了出来。

可是崔胜澈知道这不是这么简单就能解释的事情。

他莫名其妙地接受了兔子和解的拥抱，正要退后，兔子却凑了过来。

那并不是对方用头去撞他，他明白过来，那是兔子先生主动在亲吻笨蛋狮子。

崔胜澈愣住了，只顾着捂住狮子的嘴巴。

他听见兔子先生因为头套而变得闷闷的声音，但还是很好听——

“胜澈呀！我们会再见面的！”

他忘记在哪里听过的歌里唱：就让二十一世纪从kiss开始吧。

那么恋爱是不是也能从kiss开始呢。

新学期开学的第一节公共课，崔胜澈本来已经坐了前面的座位，却收到洪知秀的消息说他要迟到了帮忙占个位子。

崔胜澈只能放弃掉前排，一边疯狂打字指责洪知秀一边绕到阶梯教室的最后一排坐下来，又把书包扔在旁边的桌子上。

他不记得洪知秀也选了这门课，又或者是这家伙忘记给自己说也不一定，总之该骂。

他正忙着数落他的朋友，有人踩着铃声进了教室，拉开了旁边的椅子，又挪开了他的书包。

崔胜澈眼睛还没从手机屏幕上离开：“不好意思，这里有人。”

等他再抬头却愣住了。

他竟然看见了那位应该出现在童话城堡里笑眯眯的兔子先生。

“胜澈呀，我说过我们会再见面的吧。”

兔子先生走进了现实世界。

“重新认识一下吧，我叫尹净汉。”

恋爱真的从kiss开始了。

fin


End file.
